


Tabemasen, ne?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baby-sitter, Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Eat the salad, Yutti, then we can go back playing.” he said, condescending.The kid turned up his nose, pushing the plate away.“I don’t want it, thank you. It’s green, I don’t like green stuff. And anyway, lettuce is not for people, at the kindergarten we give it to our bunny.”





	Tabemasen, ne?

**_1 – Dai Kirai! (I hate it)_ **

****

“What’s this?”

Daiki sighed for the umpteenth time.

As much as he was happy to have accepted the baby-sitting job for this summer, meal times had always been a tragedy, from beginning to end.

“It’s pasta, Yutti. Spaghetti.” he patiently explained to the kid, hoping that unveiled the mystery he would’ve decided to it.

He wasn’t so lucky.

“But it looks like worms! Ew, I’m not eating that. I want hamburger.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and collapsing heavily against the chair’s backrest, showing that for that night he wasn’t going to eat anything but what he had asked for.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, taking his plate and tasting the spaghetti.

“It’s not worms, see? I’ve eaten them, and they’re delicious. So I can’t see why you can’t eat them as well.” he said, with a voice he was hoping was going to convince the kid.

But Yuto just stared at him, bewildered.

“You’ve... you’ve eaten worms!” he exclaimed, biting on his lip. “Now you’ll end up in the hospital for sure. I’ve been there once when I’ve accidentally eaten one while I was playing in the garden. And I don’t want to go there again, not really.” he explained, nodding. “I want hamburgers.” he repeated then, more and more resolved.

Daiki wanted to reply, but couldn’t.

He had been there the whole day, he had fought for lunch as well, and he was tired.

So he just caver.

“Hamburger it is.” he conceded.

He enjoyed, at least, the bright smile Yuto gave to him as a reward for the dire effort it took to make him eat.

 

**_2 – Yuuitsu no mama no misoshiru (Only mama’s misoshiru)_ **

****

“I told you I don’t like it!”

“And I’ve told you you’re going to eat it anyway.”

If Daiki thought that lunch and dinner with Yuto were a tragedy, he had underestimated the danger’s potential of breakfast.

That morning he had gotten there early, and had cooked misoshiru and sweet tamagoyaki, just like the kid’s mother had instructed him to.

Useless to say, the little lord wasn’t okay with that.

“But onii-chan!” the kid complained, pouting. “I don’t like it, it looks weird. It’s too dark, and there’s green stuff floating. It doesn’t really look good.”

“That green stuff floating is just nori. It’s the same misoshiru your mom makes for you every morning. And you eat it with her, right? So you’ll eat it with me too.” he said, for once determined not to be overwhelmed by a five years old’s whims.

“Mom’s looks better. And it’s not true I always eat it, sometimes mom makes just tamagoyaki and then she gives me milk and cookies. Can I have milk and cookies, onii-chan?” he asked, putting on his best pleasing face.

Daiki felt like crying.

He had to make up a strategy, or he wasn’t getting to the end of the summer alive.

He didn’t bother to argue, he grabbed the bowl with the soup and exchanged that for a glass of milk and a jar of oatmeal cookies.

“Can I have chocolate cookies, onii-chan?”

Arioka took a deep breath.

Then another. Then another.

And in the end, he brought him his chocolate cookies.

 

**_3 – Anata no Shou (Your prize)_ **

****

That day, Daiki finally felt confident.

He had arrived in the middle of the morning, sparing himself breakfast time, and had played with Yuto until the kid had started getting hungry.

His look full of expectation, he had put down in front of him an hamburger with salad, and now he was waiting.

Yuto was done with the meat, and was now looking disgusted at the salad.

Before he could open his mouth to complain, Daiki intervened.

“Eat the salad, Yutti, then we can go back playing.” he said, condescending.

The kid turned up his nose, pushing the plate away.

“I don’t want it, thank you. It’s green, I don’t like green stuff. And anyway, lettuce is not for people, at the kindergarten we give it to our bunny.” he explained, logical.

Arioka nodded briefly, and pulled out his secret weapon from his pocket.

“Oh, it’s a lollipop! I want it onii-chan, I want it!” Yuto said, and started jumping to reach the candy, that Daiki held too high for him.

“Do you really want it?” he asked, almost indifferent.

“Yes! It’s strawberry, isn’t it? Just like mom buys them. I want it!”

“Good. Then go back to your seat and eat the salad. Once you’ll be done, you can have your lollipop.”

He didn’t even have to insist; Yuto sat back down, he took the plate and Daiki could swear he had never seen him eat so fast.

He had found the right strategy.

He would’ve worried about the state of his teeth once the summer would’ve been over; what interested him the most now, was that they went through meal times unscathed.


End file.
